Para Minha Redenção
by TNico.Nasper
Summary: Mesmo que sua família não seja nada do que dizem pela cidade, Alec não poderia fazer nada para acabar com a farsa, pois deixaria seu filho em perigo. Então Noah aparece, dando-lhe a oportunidade para acabar com toda a farça que é sua familia. Porém Alec não contava que se apaixonaria por Noah, e ao revelar esse romance, seu filho fosse jogado na boca do leão.
1. Capítulo 01 - Erros e Acertos

**Capitulo 1**

Erros e Acertos

" _Cresci em meio à maldade, aprendi com a realidade, e vou vencer pela verdade."_

 _(Hualas Brandão)_

Era madrugada, a chuva caia lá fora, lenta, porém constante, me acalmando depois de um rompante de raiva. O jornal já havia sido entregue, porem, o homem não tinha conseguido nem mesmo sair do titulo da primeira manchete.

 **Walker: Um Exemplo de Família Perfeita!**

Quem me dera isso fosse mesmo à verdade, que essas não fossem apenas palavras vazias, uma doce ilusão criada com muito esforço pela família e a mídia em conjunto, o que eu não daria para elas serem reais?

Mais acho que o pior... O pior nem era ver aquela manchete, tão errada, tão ilusória... Não o pior era saber que aquela era infelizmente a MINHA família, era saber que EU, ALEC MILLER, tinha ajudado a montar essa imagem de santos.

Olhando pela janela ele via uma cidade atemporal, a parte mais rica dessa cidade, Montgomery era de longe uma das cidades mais bem conservadas do Alabama, situada entre o velho e o novo mundo.

Olhando para aquele dia chuvoso, eu pensava em tudo o que tinha me acontecido, tudo o que me levou ate ali e me fez quem eu sou. A imagem, porem refletia apenas um homem bem jovem, contudo, seus olhos já aparentavam ser muito velhos.

Vendo os seus olhos o encarando ele viu a historia que seu olhar tinha para contar como se fosse um filme que apenas ele tinha o acesso, como cenas cortas a cenas começaram a passar em um ritmo acelerado sem se deixar reconhecer como fleches deixando apenas sensações e impressões.

As imagens eram vagas, sentimentos de medo, solidão, angustia, curiosidade, horror, Alec mesmo sem poder ver as imagens sabia que esses sentimentos e impressões estavam ligados a sua infância ate o momento em que ele descobrira exatamente quem era a sua família.

Outra serie começara a se passar, novamente as imagens não pareciam parar nem mesmo uma fração de segundos mais os sentimentos eram bem definidos raiva, ódio, rebeldia, inconsequência, perigo, aventura, adrenalina, poder, felicidade, liberdade. Essa fase também era muito bem conhecida para o homem sua adolescência seus tempos rebeldes.

Outras lembranças, mais dessa vez com imagens reais, e os sentimentos um pouco mais leves do que anteriormente, porem fazendo uma bela junção com o que ele estava vendo.

A primeira memória fora de seu pai, brigando com ele por algo idiota e inconsequente que estava manchando a reputação da família, de como ele deveria para se não haveria graves punições, não que ele estava prestando atenção, muito absorto no sentimento de euforia que o cercava, ele estava conseguindo mostrar para todos com sua família realmente era.

Depois, mais uma noite de comemoração em uma boate de luxo, bebendo tudo o que ele conseguira por as mãos e se esfregando com tudo o que tinha pernas naquele lugar ate que uma mulher pequena ruiva e de belos olhos azuis o puxou pelo braço levando-o para uma área mais reservada com todas as segundas intenções claras em seu rosto, ele estava bêbado e ela era bonita então porque não?

Então, ele estava sentado no escritório do seu pai a mulher de que ele a muito tinha tido um caso estava alegando estar grávida, e que ele era o pai, era claro para todos ali que ela queria dinheiro, golpista! Não que iria ela iria ver algo sem comprovar que era verdade, mas o frio já se instalara em meu coração, se for verdade... A criança não tinha culpa... O que ia acontecer com ela?

Nunca em meus dezesseis anos de vida eu havia ficado mais enjoado com os meus ditos parentes, depois de ter submetido à garota (vadia, vagabunda) a mais de 20 testes de DNA, o que fizera a gravidez progredir ao seu sétimo mês, eles agora que queria que ela fizesse um aborto, oh se a igreja que eles são tão devotos soubesse disso, que ela matasse seu filho, uma vida inocente.

Sendo que a segunda opção era que mandassem o bebe para a adoção o que a mulher estava em completo concordo desde que recebe a quantia exorbitante de dinheiro que lhe era prometido, tudo de acordo com o plano perfeitamente traçado que meus pais abordaram, mais eu não podia deixa-los fazer isso, eu teria que frustras seus planos mais uma vez pelo menos mais uma vez.

Várias memórias e lembranças menores começaram a parecer, sobre os dias cheios de afinco que me dediquei a amar algo que meus mais ficariam tão aterrorizados que os faria ceder as minhas exigências, que os faria me permitir manter o pequeno que eu havia trazido para essa confusão.

Fora quase um mês depois que tudo estava pronto e que eu o coloquei em pratica, com um nível certo de persuasão, artimanha e sangue frio que comecei a desmembrar o plano mirabolante que traria minha família para a lama da lama antes de exigir o que eu queria para deixar sua imagem imaculada.

Eles não viram outra saída a não se aceitar minhas exigências, mas como todo bom Walker que são usaram disso para conseguir a sua vitoria, e a minha prisão, figurativamente, eu poderia manter a criança contanto que não mancha-se a reputação da sua família seguir todas as regras que eles impuseram ou senão seria o _fim do meu filho._

Isso era o que fora necessário para a rebeldia sair do seu coração já que essa fora substituída por terror, pois ele sabia que tinha membros em sua família que seriam bem capazes de cumprir essa promessa, _**leiam-se todos**_ , e por isso ele se policiava para não fazer nada que os fizesse cumprir a promessa.

Novas lembranças começaram a passar sobre como a historia por trás do nascimento de seu filho fora muito bem ensaiado antes de ser divulgada e nela consistia: um amor adolescente inconsequente, uma vida juntos planejada, uma gravidez de risco, a moça querendo que seu filho tenha a oportunidade a vida o que acabou com uma morte no parto.

A mulher, que ele nem ao menos se interessou em saber o nome aceitara isso de bom grado, pegando a quantia prometida e sumindo da cidade com ordens de nunca mais voltar, entrar em contato, ou revelar a historia se não coisas terríveis iria lhe acontecer, onde quer que ela esteja.

Seu ato de ficar com a criança depois da morte do seu primeiro amor visto pela mídia o porquê ele se regenerou, o porquê ele se deixou sua rebeldia para trás e se dedicara a cuidar de seu pequeno bebe enquanto estudava para lhe dar um futuro melhor, e sendo apoiado pela família perfeita não tinha como isso sair errado.

Saindo de seus pensamento ele olhara novamente para o papel, 4 anos havia se passado e sua família tinha conseguido fazer todos esquecerem seus anos rebeldes e os ligassem como santos, um traço que toda a família tinha em comum eles era ótimos para inventar historias e fazer com que eles parecessem as melhores pessoas do universo.

Perfeito, essa palavra parecia pular do papel o zombar dele, ele odiava essa palavra sendo atribuída a sua família era simplesmente errado e revoltante, completamente sem lógica, e mesmo doentio, perfeito?!

Esse era apenas um ato, uma mascara sangrenta e bem elaborada que fizeram com que todos os membros de sua família fossem taxados como santos escondendo logo abaixo da superfície os monstros cruéis, frios, egocêntricos e preconceituosos que eles eram. Monstro uma boa palavra para descrevê-los, monstros que não deveriam conviver na sociedade.

Mas tínhamos um elevadíssimo status social, junto com uma dose tripla de exagerado poder nas mãos onde ninguém fora da família retirava os olhos dos zeros em sua conta bancaria, joias, carros e roupas para ver como logo abaixo tudo era podre, sem alicerces, sem amor, sem sentimentos reais ali dentro.

Ter essa vida era dolorosa e deprimente uma vida que eu não desejo nem mesmo para meu pior inimigo, já que não existe coisa pior nesse mundo do que se sentir ameaçado dentro de sua própria casa, do que sempre ter que ter os olhos abertos por que sua própria família ira te apunhalar pelas costas sem pensar duas vezes.

Alec se sentiu sendo brutalmente retirado de seus pensamentos quando sentira uma mão tocar sua perna e olhando para baixo ele fitara o que poderia ser considerado a sua pequena copia de carbono, com cabelos pretos curtos, a pele clara e os olhos penetrantes.

Mais com diferenças distintas sendo ele muito pequeno para a sua idade, e mais delicado do que ele, não que isso fosse visto por muitas pessoas não na verdade o que era notado eram os belos olhos azuis elétricos que ele possuía bem distintos dos seus olhos verdes.

A única coisa, tirando a altura, que o pequeno tinha herdado da sua mãe, mais mesmo ele não eram em nada parecidos com a mulher porque onde o dela estava cheio de ganância os do seu filho permaneciam puros e imaculados mostrando toda a inocência que ele ainda carregava e que Alec estava disposto a preservar a qualquer custo.

— O que você faz aqui, papai? — Ele perguntou com uma voz doce e sonolenta — Eu fui te procurar no seu quarto mais você não estava lá.

— Eu é que lhe pergunto Dominic, o que você faz acordo a essas horas da manha? Porque estava me procurando? — Ele questionou em um tom reservado para usar apenas com o seu filho.

O pequeno corou antes de olhar para baixo.

— Eu tive um pesadelo! — Ele sussurrou olhando para o chão.

Alec é claro deduzira o resto sozinho e tomou seu filho em seus braços o puxando para seu colo e o abraçando com carinho, fazendo Dominic suspirar em contentamento, aconchegando-se mais a proteção e no calor que os braços do seu pai lhe davam.

— Você sabe que fora apenas um sonho certo pequeno? Que eu nunca irei deixar nada lhe fazer mal certo? — Alec murmurou em seu ouvido enquanto acariciava suas costas.

— Eu sei papai! — O menino exclamou de um modo inocente antes de bocejar, indicando novamente seu sono.

Alec olhando para o relógio percebera que era apenas quatro e meia da manhã ainda, muito cedo para um menino de quatro anos já estar acordado e por isso se levantou da cadeira com seu filho nos braços e rumou para a fora do cômodo voltando para o segundo andar.

— Esta muito cedo para você estar acordo pequeno, vamos voltar para a cama! — Ele falou em um tom inflexível esquecendo-se completamente dos seus pensamentos anteriores e deixando o jornal ainda na primeira pagina sobre a mesa.

A chuva apertou naquela hora da manha, quando pai e filho faziam o caminho de volta à cama, como se ela estivesse falando que havia tomado o conhecimento da terceira figura que tinha estado dentro daquela cozinha junto com eles, na verdade antes mesmo de Alec aparecer.

Ela naquele momento sairá de seu esconderijo nas sombras e olhara para o jornal que tinha mexido tanto com o outro homem que tinha estado no quarto a poucos momentos, fazendo-o ter uma serie de expressões interessantes e como o outro ele vira a manchete saltar lhe os olhos.

 **Walker: Um Exemplo de Família Perfeita!**

Olhando para a porta da cozinha ele se perguntara o porquê essas simples palavras tinham mexido tanto com o outro homem antes de voltar a analisar o artigo, por quê?


	2. Capítulo 02 - Legado

**Capitulo 2**

Legado

 _"Você faz suas escolhas e suas escolhas fazem você."_

 _(William Shakespeare)_

A noite estava fria e gelada, o silencio era quase que opressor, e o céu noturno, aquela escuridão nebulosa, inspirava medo, beirando quase que a pânico e não ajudava em nada que a vida naquele bosque parecia inexistente, onde nenhum som era ouvido a milhas e milhas de distancia.

Aquele espaço parecia ser muito propicio para um filme de terror, onde o medo ganhava o domínio de quem ali estivesse e ainda estimulasse cada vez mais os pensamentos macabros que poderiam aparecer na psique humana, fazendo sua própria imaginação lhe pregar peças.

E Noah Fawks, estava vendo isso acontecer em primeira mão quando olhava para os olhos castanhos aterrorizados do homem, gordo e pequeno, que estava sendo mantido de joelhos por dois de seus seguranças a sua frente, quando ele olhava para os lados terrivelmente perturbados e continuava pedindo clemência a todo o momento.

Noah, porem não estava prestando muito atenção o pedido suplicado, ele estava mais interessado em ver o arrependimento dentro dos orbes castanhos, contrapostos com o seu azul, o que ele via não era qualquer tipo de arrependimento, mas era o arrependimento de ter entrado no mundo do crime.

Ele quase podia sentir o gosto amargo na boa, ele sabia muito bem como esse tipo de arrependimento era cruel, ate porque ele mesmo não queria estar envolvido nesse mundo perigoso, assustador e sem segurança, mas às vezes simplesmente não era uma questão escolha era apenas uma força maior como era o caso de Noah.

Ele estava muito intimamente ligado a esse mundo, ele tinha vivido crescido e levado a se adaptar a qualquer coisa que nele acontecesse, desde muito jovem sendo treinado para um dia assumir o comando, ser o líder por baixo de tudo o que acontecia nesse mundo cheio de trevas e morte.

Um mundo onde Noah Fawks infelizmente não queria se envolver de modo algum, ele ansiava por ter uma vida normal, com um emprego normal, uma casa normal, um carro normal, uma família normal, ou seja, ele queria tudo o que o seu pai não entendia que existia.

E vendo os olhos desse bandido sobre os dele, Noah admitia que existissem pouquíssimas chances, se é que elas existiam dele sair desse mundo, de poder estar livre do perigo e a imensa responsabilidade que vinha para ser um chefe da máfia.

Ou mesmo apenas a responsabilidade de saber o quanto sua conta estava no vermelho, ter que conviver com o fato de que era um assassino, Noah tem que lidar com isso a cada momento do seu dia, saber que ele já tirara varia vidas, e iria tirar de novo mesmo não querendo.

Essa era outra coisa que seu pai, Carlos Giangarelli não podia entender ou não queria entender o fato de que ele não queria matar novamente, que Noah não queria mais presenciar a morte que ele não queria mais afundar suas mãos em sangue.

Noah a cada onda de crimes que participava estava cada vez mais se perguntando se realmente tinha nascido dentro da família certa... Ele sabia que não tinha nascido para comandar o crime organizado... Ou ele tinha? Todos pareciam estar em acordo que ele era praticamente um prodígio, fazendo jus ao nome da sua família, a máfia Giangarelli, que a mais de um século estava dentro desse mundo.

Que desde quando o Alabama é o Alabama a sua família tinha causado o caos para esse pequeno estado esquecido dos Estados Unidos, fincando raízes tão profundas que seria impossível tirar a sua família do poder e influencia mundial que eles tinham dentro do mercado negro.

O homem a sua frente continuava implorando por perdão e misericórdia, fazendo promessas de que nunca mais ira interferir, praticamente vendendo sua alma para que ele pudesse sair daquela noite com vida mais Noah sabia que isso nunca iria acontecer.

Ele conhecia muito bem o seu pai para isso, ele era um homem inflexível, não admitia erros, não dava o perdão, nunca voltava atrás na sua decisão, e ele tinha delegado ordens claras, tão claras que ate uma criança de cinco anos saberiam seguir, Mate-o.

O duro de regras é que sempre existe aquele momento em que você não consegue seguir, aquele momento em que você simplesmente não quer cumprir, mas você não possui outra escolha a sua frente a não ser seguir o que lhe foi ordenado e depois tentar entrar em acordo com o que você foi obrigado a fazer.

Crise existencial, Noah achava que era por isso o que ele estava passando, o que era engraçado geralmente isso acontece na adolescência e não quando você já esta com os seus 25 anos em linha. Bom, antes tarde do que nunca certo? Mais Noah sabia o porquê ele estava assim, fora por perceber que seu futuro já estava traçado desde que ele era uma criança.

Era como uma prisão, onde a pessoa ficava cada vez mais preso sem nenhuma possibilidade de escapar principalmente por estar cercado com tantos guardas, serio! Às vezes era muito difícil se livrar dessas sombras sem o mínimo de senso de conveniência.

Assim como o fato de ter que andar sempre armado, você saber como é difícil esconder uma arma? Digo-te muito difícil! Ainda mais com as roupas usadas no dia a dia, e então para fechar com chave de ouro toda a escoria da sociedade, e isso inclui e não se resume só a políticos, policiais pessoas influentes que tem ligações com a máfia o conhecem, como uma celebridade... E Noah simplesmente não conseguia suportar isso.

Olhando de relance para seu pai Noah sabia que o outro homem queria o melhor para ele, ou pelo menos o que ele acreditava que era o melhor para ele, acho que como todo o pai, certo? Ele fielmente acreditava que a organização era o melhor lugar para Noah, e talvez ate tenha alguma verdade nisso, ate porque não exista lugar mais seguro e perigoso do que dentro da máfia.

Ou talvez seja ate mais que isso ele queria alguém que iria continuar o seu legado para ele, ele precisava de um herdeiro que cuidasse das coisas quando ele partisse e Noah era a sua única opção, o único que tinha sobrado já que o seu outro filho nunca mostrara aptidão para essa carreira, tirando o fato dele ter sumido há algum tempo.

Noah às vezes tinha vontade de fazer a mesma coisa, de sumir pelo mundo e esquecer tudo o que o liga a essa pequena cidade, mas agora olhando para os olhos azuis do seu pai ele sabia muito bem do porque não fazia isso, ele não conseguiria decepcionar ele assim.

Seus olhos estavam frios enquanto o olhava, dizendo para ele se apressar logo e terminar com isso para que eles pudessem ir para a casa, e mesmo assim no fundo dos seus olhos Noah conseguia reconhecer o quanto Carlos o amava.

E Noah sabia que isso o faria sempre ficar, sempre segui-lo, pois esse era o homem que o criou, cuidou dele e que o deu carinho e atenção mesmo que por vez não demonstrava isso, ele era seu pai e Noah o amava a cima de tudo que ele queria agradar.

E Carlos sabe disso também, sabe exatamente como o manipular para conseguir o que ele queria, fora como eles tinham ido parar ali de qualquer forma com ele puxando sua arma e se preparando para novamente ceifar a vida de outra pessoa, Noah se sentia irritado com sigo mesmo por ter cedido ao pedido e tomando posição ele começou o ritual.

 _ **Flashback Onn**_

 _— Noah, eu já lhe expliquei meu filho, com a morte desse idiota as coisas ficaram mais fáceis para nós e seu nome começara a se formar com isso — Anunciou Carlos novamente com a voz levemente tomada pela irritação._

 _Era a quinta vez que o homem loiro pronunciava essas palavras e o que era mais surpreendente era o fato de que ele ainda não havia estourado com ele até ali, principalmente com eles dirigindo para fora da cidade para que seu plano fosse bem sucedido._

 _— Eu já disse que não vou matar ele pai! — Noah insistiu com sua voz tomando uma nota de desespero._

 _— Noah, filho, isso não é uma opção aqui! Ele será o seu começo para chegar ao topo com prestigio! — Argumentou sem deixar brecha para Noah, não era um pedido era uma imposição. — Sem contar que ele é um perigo para a nossa família._

 _— Mais pai, se isso é tão bom para a imagem faça isso você, ira realçar a sua liderança ou se não permita que algum dos seus homens liquide ele, ira ter mais lealdade! Tenho que certeza que nenhum deles deixaria essa chance passar! — Noah sugeriu com um fio de voz tentando desesperadamente encontrar uma saída. — alem do mais isso nem é um desafio qualquer um poderia fazer esse serviço!_

 _Os seguranças estavam fazendo de conta que não prestavam atenção a conversa mais Noah podia perceber muito bem que eles estavam atentos e pelos micros acenos com a cabeça que até eles concordavam com ele em algum ponto, o homem era perigoso sem duvida mais estava praticamente derrotado, não seria um desafio._

 _— Noah, esta na hora de você começar a assumir mais responsabilidade, a começar a lidar com coisas grandes, ele foi um inimigo difícil e com ele começara o seu legado — Carlos comentou com orgulho e segurança — Você tem que mostrar que é um bom líder para conseguir a lealdade dos seus companheiros, e o melhor modo de fazer isso é tendo passado por tudo o que seus homens um dia irão passar!_

 _— Mas eu não quero pai! Eu não quero matar ele você não entende? — Choramingou Noah, decididamente pronto para implorar se fosse preciso._

 _— Como um líder, filhos muitas vezes fazem coisas que não queremos! Isso vem junto com a função de ser líder, muitas vezes não gostamos mais são coisas que temos que fazer. — Admitiu Carlos olhando no fundo dos olhos de Noah._

 _— Um líder... — sussurrou Noah, indeciso._

 _— Sim, e como um bom líder você tem que fazer o que puder para manter a organização no seu melhor, sempre, nada me fará mais orgulhoso do que saber que você se tornara um bom líder Noah. — confessou Carlos e Noah sabia que depois disso nada mais precisava ser falado, ele conseguira mais uma vez._

 _Olhando para fora Noah não conseguia ver quase nada pelo lado de fora, apenas às vezes pequenos flash de vegetação já que a escuridão estava quase que completa, isso porem facilitava que o vidro se torna refletido e mostrasse a sua imagem ali._

 _Ele era dolorosamente parecido com o seu pai, com o cabelo loiro mel, olhos azuis celestes, e o físico alto e musculoso a semelhança visível em cada traço e uma diferença marcante era o fato das suas emoções, enquanto Carlos parecia ter um rosto de mármore, Noah tinha todas as suas emoções visíveis para um bom leitor._

 _Dava para perceber que eles estavam se afastando cada vez mais da cidade, tanto pela direção que eles seguiam quanto pela falta de barulho, o que Noah via como uma ironia não era como se alguém iria denunciar a família Giangarelli e se alguma alma mais corajosa o fizesse eles não seriam realmente punidos._

 _Na verdade iriam ate mesmo agradecer, já que o traste que estava no porta-malas era um bandido idiota e perigoso que tinha feito uma onda de crimes no Alabama e teve a infelicidade de cruzar com os assuntos de interesse da máfia mais poderosa daquele lugar._

 _Noah sabia que depois de ter ouvido o que seu pai falou não iria desistir, ele iria fazer o que lhe foi pedido mais ele pretendia que essa seria a ultima vez, ele disse a si mesmo que era a ultima vez... E por mais que isso se repetisse em sua mente ele não conseguia se fizer acreditar que aquilo era verdade._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Noah saiu de seus pensamentos e voltou sua atenção para sua vitima, era engraçado como o tempo parecia passar lerdamente quando se fazia algo que não queria e sem vontade alguma ele começara a carregar sua arma, seu ritual para se mantiver calmo.

Com tarefa no automático, Noah se perguntou o porquê à vida era tão fútil, o porquê ele se deixava manipular, o porquê ele precisava da aprovação constante do seu pai... As palavras sobre liderança estava em sua mente ate aquele momento logo a cidade estaria sobre o seu controle e ele teria que controla-la com pulso firme, teria que ser um líder exemplar como Carlos.

Noah tomou posição apontando a arma para o homem, pronta para ser disparado, com tudo definitivamente cronometrado, à bala, o alvo que não parava de gemer e se contorcer tentando escapar, o local sem nenhuma testemunha e ate mesmo o tempo agourava morte, Noah sabia que teria que fazer isso.

Seus dedos foram para o gatinho, sabendo que após uma simples pressionar naquela pequena parte o estrago seria feito, e ele ira afundar ainda mais suas mãos no sangue, no liquido rubi que estava a cada momento impregnando mais o seu ser.

Noah sentia uma vontade quase que irresistível de fechar os olhos para não se ver tirando mais uma vida, apontando a arma e firmou o braço, ele tentou se convencer de que esse era o ultimo, à última pessoa que ele iria matar, mas isso soava tão falso quanto antes.

— Por favor, por favor, eu faço qualquer coisa, por favor, tenha piedade! — O homem implorou seus olhos se enchendo de água.

Noah olhou-o de um modo impassível, ele era um covarde, perigoso mais covarde, ele deveria saber, ele devia ter o conhecimento que implorar com clemência não iria ajudar em nada em sua situação, ate porque na máfia não existia tal coisa como piedade.

 _ **PMR**_

Sete meses haviam se passado desde o primeiro grande assassinato de Noah, morte essa que definitivamente o puxara para dentro da organização, parecia que ela havia sido o rito de passagem para ele realmente começar a se aprofundar no mundo do crime.

Era engraçado, há alguns meses atrás ele achava que conhecia tudo o que tinha para saber, que ele sabia onde estava dentro por ter crescido em meio a esse ambiente, mas agora ele percebia que não eram bem assim, esses sete meses foram o suficiente para mostrar que ele possuía muito a aprender ainda.

A máfia era curiosa, era como uma empresa, com uma ordem hierárquica bem construída os usuários do mundo do crime estariam na base da cadeia, enquanto os níveis iram subindo ate chegar ao topo, ao chefe, ou seja, futuramente ele.

E quanto mais o nível subia mais e mais responsabilidade iriam se adquirindo com o cargo, e possuía menos tempo para gastar ate mesmo com pensamentos por isso Noah não sabia quando exatamente ele começara a ser mais receptivo com a sua função, quando ele começara a abrir seu coração para acomodar a máfia.

Ele chutava que provavelmente fora há três meses quando sua integração no sistema tinha se tornado algo quase que natural, onde as coisas que ele deveria fazer já eram bem especificas era verdade o que todos apontavam ele nascera para o comando, ele nascera para liderar, sua família parecia nascer com o instinto para chefiar a máfia, ele era parte do seu legado.

Mais alguma coisa estava errada, Noah não sabia o que era, contudo seu pai parecia ter o conhecimento do que estava acontecendo, algo ruim o suficiente para fazer com que ele expressasse em seus olhos, que estivesse marcada em suas feições que era por muitos conhecidos como feitas de pedra.

O duro era que se o homem era teimoso em seu estado natural, ele era ainda mais quando estava preocupado, quando essa aura se instalava ao seu redor e ele não deixava ninguém entrar não se abria com ninguém e isso era preocupante.

Na verdade toda a organização parecia estar tensa como estivessem refletindo o modo do seu chefe e se encontra esperando que algo grandioso fosse acontecer e isso só vinha se intensificando de uns tempos para cá, dois meses mais ou menos, como se eles estivesse às vésperas de uma guerra.

Todavia, isso não era algo que eles estavam indo para compartilhar com Noah, e esse por sua vez ainda não possui ainda a influência necessária para investigar alguém, não contra o bando do alto escalão da máfia que eram mais desconfiados do que uma pessoa media normal.

E como ele não possuía um método para descobrir o que estava acontecendo, ele resolvera simplesmente esquecer por hora o que estava acontecendo e se concentrar em outras coisas como as competências que ele tinha que desenvolver para se tornar um bom líder.

Sendo que isso estava lhe custando varias horas do seu dia, como ele sendo compostos por vários tipos de estudos diferentes, e mesmo não convencionais como, por exemplo, técnicas de intimidação e varias outras coisas do gênero, que tinha tudo a ver com o novo cargo que ele teria iria ocupar futuramente.

E esse era um ritmo de treino constante, fazendo Noah chegar a desenvolver trabalhos a todos os momentos, como era o caso naquele momento quando ele estava lendo um relatório enquanto corria na esteira da sua academia particular.

Noah não podia deixar de achar irônico que mesmo uma organização ilegal tinha tanta coisa 'legal' dentro dela, com processos, relatórios, contas e tudo o mais que uma empresa de verdade, engraçado que nem mesmo os mafiosos conseguiam escapar dessa burocracia.

Outra coisa irônica é que tudo tem o seu nível de formalidade, um esquema bem programado para ser efetuado, o que acabava com a crença popular que bandido não possuía inteligência, ou poderia sobrevier sem o ensino, excluindo os que eram os bodes expiatórios, já que para sobreviver ali dentro tinha que ser muito bem dotado das suas faculdades mentais.

Noah balançou a cabeça e voltara a ler aquele relatório que só podia ser descrito como tedioso, era muito fácil se perder nos pensamentos do que ler o que estava escrito naquela folha branca e sem graça, ou simplesmente prestar atenção na musica que ouvia mais ele estava determinado a terminar aquilo o quanto antes.

As palavras técnicas eram aplicadas em todo o lugar deixando esse montante de palavras eram chatos e confusos, sem qualquer significado sendo apenas um simples e tosco relato, e do nada, em um momento de total insignificância, Noah sentiu um aperto em seu peito, um aperto doloroso.

Logo um sentimento horrível também se fizera conhecido, fazendo uma angustia enorme tomar Noah fazendo-o imediatamente parar suas atividades e tentar controlar seu corpo que parecia ter reagido a um estimulo exterior fazendo-o ficar daquele modo.

Durante vários minutos ele simplesmente ficara parado tentando normalizar sua respiração e os outros sentimentos que percorriam o seu corpo, tentando achar a causa do porque isso estava lhe acontecendo e não chegando a nenhuma coisa lógica.

Uns dez minutos depois sua condição finalmente voltara ao normal mais o sentimento desconfortável ainda estava ali, muito mais fraco mais ainda presente fazendo-o ficar desconcentrado e tentando descobrir o que era aquela coisa que ele estava sentindo.

Noah foi tirando de seus pensamentos quando ouvia passos apressados virem em sua direção fazendo-o tentar reconstruir suas emoções faciais para parecer que ele estava bem, que nada estava acontecendo, como seu pai estava tentando ensina-lo durante toda a sua vida, embora ele não realmente conseguisse cumprir esse objetivo e seu rosto continuava sendo um livro aberto.

A porta fora aberta com um rompante revelando um homem alto, moreno e musculoso, vestindo um terno caro, mas esse estava parcialmente destruído, sujo e mesmo rasgado, um dos braços estava sem a manga e um curativo feito com panos precariamente estancando o sangue que saia desse braço.

— Tom, o que aconteceu? Por que você esta desse jeito? — Pediu Noah chocado com a aparência do braço direito do seu pai, fazendo o frio no seu coração se tornar pior. — Você devirá cuidar desse ferimento, Tom, ele parece ser feio.

O homem porem não parecia estar ouvido quando se aproximou mais de Noah, e esse por sua vez percebeu que a noticia não era boa, principalmente quando percebia as lagrimas nos cantos dos olhos e a dor em sua alma, o que será que tinha acontecido para um homem tão forte ficar assim.

— Noah... Eu, eu sinto muito, eu tentei de tudo Noah, mais já não tinha mais o que poderia ser feito... Eu me perdoe, eu não consegui salvá-lo, por favor, me desculpe... — Implorou Tom de um jeito truncado sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

— Tom, eu não entendo, porque você esta assim? — Noah perguntou sentindo seu coração começar a acelerar e seu tom de voz se tornara cada vez mais desesperado — O que te deixou nesse estado? Você não deveria estar com o meu pai em uma reunião? Porque não esta? O que aconteceu?

— Nós fomos pegos em uma emboscada... Fora rápida e sangrenta, eles não pareciam se importarem com a própria vida eles tinham um objetivo uma única meta, que fora alcançada... Eles, eles mataram o seu pai Noah, eu... Eu sinto muito!

Noah sentiu seu chão desaparecer, como se alguém tivesse retirado toda a sua estrutura, quebrasse os alicerces que sustentavam a sua vida e os transformasse em pó, ele não conseguia respirar, não conseguia pensar, nem se concentrar em nada que não fosse à dor que tomara seu corpo.

Era desolador saber que alguém que ele amava morreu que essa pessoa nunca mais voltaria para casa, que ela já não era mais parte da sua vida que jamais poderia contar com a sua presença, não poder mais pedir conselhos ou conforto era desesperador.

— Os assassinos? — Indagou Noah encontrando a sua voz. Se os homens que tinham feito isso com o seu pai ele iria caça-los ate os confins do universo e fazê-los pagar.

— Mortos, todos eles! — Tom pronunciou com convicção e ate mesmo com um pouco de vaidade, o prazer de ter vingado seu chefe era evidente em sua postura e em sua voz.

— Bom muito bom! — ponderou com o cenho franzido, ele queria ter sua própria vingança, mais talvez isso fosse o melhor no momento.

— O senhor tem que ir ao hospital ao qual o corpo do chefe foi levado para ser feito a retirada, sem contar que se deve começar a preparar as coisas do velório e descobrir quem fora os mandantes desse crime — Tom pronunciou incerto sem saber como o mais novo iria reagir, o homem que acabara de perder o pai e instantaneamente assumiu a máfia, ele era agora seu chefe.

Noah estava tendo os mesmos pensamentos que o outro homem, ele agora era definitivamente o chefe, ele teria que comandar toda a sua máfia, ele olhou para o homem a sua frente, novas atitudes teriam que ser tomada, ele não tinha tempo para lidar com a dor que sentia ele tinha responsabilidades agora, continuar com o legado que seu pai criou.

" _Nada me fará mais orgulhoso do que saber que você se tornara um bom líder Noah."_ Ele se lembrou de Carlos falando, ele arrumou a postura e rapidamente começara a falar para outro que ambos estavam a caminho do hospital, e distribuindo comando sobre o que ele teria que fazer e como a noticia seriam distribuídos.

Tom vira essa mudança acontecer diante de seus olhos o homem quebrado se arrumando e tornando-se um líder, um líder que apenas pelo seu olhar ele teria orgulho de seguir e ambos sairiam da academia Noah sem saber que seu rosto não demonstrava nenhuma emoção uma copia do seu pai, sendo o mafioso que ele sempre quis que seu filho mais novo se tornasse.

 _ **PMR**_

Passou apenas um dia para que o corpo fosse liberado para o enterro, claro com uma ajudinha da máfia para que o IML o liberasse o quanto antes, e não percebesse exatamente quem era o homem morto e em seguida depois sumindo com todos os indícios do crime, para que nada fosse comprometer a máfia.

Noah sabia perfeitamente bem que o seu pai queria ter seu velório na mansão, era uma das coisas que uma vez eles tinham discutido e por isso ele logo ajeito para que tudo fosse devidamente preparado, para que o enterro mostrasse a dignidade que um chefe da máfia deveria ter.

A mansão for totalmente tomada pelo luto e a beleza de um velório digno da realeza, cada janela da mansão ostentando uma bandeira preta, mostrando a perda que ali acontecera, o salão de festa principal seria o lugar em que teria o velório parecia ter sido totalmente transformado tomado por coroas de flores cadeiras em grandes números para os convidados e no centro um caixão que havia custado muito mais caro do que praticamente a maioria das casas daquela cidade.

A palavra sobre o enterro fora espalhado para toda a cidade, e o que Noah mais odiava era que nele seria feito praticamente uma declaração publica de que ele que estaria continuando o império da família e tomando todo o dever que acarretava ser o chefe da família Giangarelli, mesmo a decoração do velório estava mostrando o poderio e riqueza que sua família possuía as riquezas que eles ostentavam e o símbolo gravado onde todos poderiam reconhecer.

Assim que o corpo fora colocado no caixão Noah se aproximou dele, pedindo para todos os guardas e os seguranças lhe darem alguns minutos a sós com ele, para que pudesse se despedir adequadamente antes que ele tivesse que erguer a fachada sem expressão e receber os abutres e outras escorias que prestariam a ultima homenagem ao falecido enquanto 'jurariam' lealdade a ele.

Olhando para o corpo no caixão Noah não pode deixar de notar que ele parecia estar dormindo, o rosto totalmente relaxado como se tivesse aceitado a morte e partido desse mundo com o coração limpo, deixando seu corpo para ser enterrado e velado antes de se desintegrar, Noah não pode deixar de sorrir ao perceber que mesmo morto ele não perdera a postura estoica que ele possuía.

Uma lagrima rolou solitária por seu rosto, ele desejou naquele momento, mais do que em qualquer outro, que eles não fossem mafiosos, que o velório pudesse ser feito apenas com a presença das pessoas queridas, que ele teria a chance de verdadeiramente velar e se despedir do homem que o criou, e não apenas aqueles poucos minutos que ele tinha.

Em sua concepção o velório era algo que você passava para poder se despedir de um ente querido, onde seria relembrado tudo o que se passou com a pessoa que havia partido e chegar a um acordo que ele agora tinha seguido para um lugar novo e desconhecido, um lugar melhor, mas ele tinha obrigações, ele tinha que fazer o que era esperado de todos, mesmo o seu pai, para fazer, e isso o deixava triste.

Tocando na mão do corpo, ele podia sentir como ela estava gelada, mostrando que a morte ali tinha se instalado e com isso, com essa pequena conexão ele se permitiu lembrar ele se permitiu ser confortado com as lembranças de um passado muito distante, uma época muito mais feliz do que agora.

A primeira lembrança que retornou fora uma muito antiga e mesmo fugaz, que tinha se perdido no emaranhado de memórias e agora havia voltado fora provavelmente a sua lembrança mais antiga, de quando ele tinha uns seis ou sete anos, quando em um dia qualquer ele estava brincando com o seu irmão de carrinho no chão do escritório de seu pai, com este trabalhando sobre a mesa.

Era uma memória simples e vivida, Noah podia mesmo sentir o cheiro do tapete novo, que tinha sido recém-colocado, como o calor do dia era fresco, mostrando claramente que estava durante os primeiros dias de primavera e ainda mais, o como a mascara geralmente estoica de seu pai tinha quebrado e ele estava lhes dando grandes sorrisos e mesmo os incitando a brincar mais e que logo ele acabaria o trabalho para brincar com eles, seu sorriso naquela lembrança era reconfortante.

Naquele mesmo ano seu pai havia prometido ir à exposição dos dias dos pais na sua escola, e ele estava muito animado com isso, porem ele não apareceu ele simplesmente havia se esquecido dela, nada de importante tinha acontecido e mesmo assim ele não foi por ter esquecido, fora nisso que mesmo triste Noah percebia que seu pai era humano e podia errar, mesmo que ele doía como o inferno.

A lembrança passou para outra, uma lembrança de uma noite chuvosa quando ele tinha apenas oito anos e ele acordara de um pesadelo e sem pensar duas vezes ele sairá da cama a procura de seu pai que o acolheu como eu porto seguro e dormiu com ele durante toda a noite fazendo com que Noah se sentisse totalmente seguro e protegido, como se nada mais pudesse feri-lo ou prejudica-lo.

Vários meses depois ele começara a treinar, a mando de seu pai, vários tipos de lutas diferentes, alguns com professores definitivamente cruel que por vezes o deixava ferido e machucado durante o final do dia, mais que de acordo com seu pai era essencial para a sua proteção, para protegê-lo para ensinar que a dor era um caminho para se tornar mais forte era uma lição que ele iria perguntar o motivo por muito tempo antes de finalmente entender.

Aos nove anos a lembrança que aparecera era a de seu aniversario, onde ele fora acordado da maneira mais divertida do que nunca com seu pai e os seu irmão pulando em cima da cama para acorda-lo fazendo cócegas e a coisa evoluindo para uma guerra de travesseiros com os risos ecoando por toda a mansão, a felicidade presente em seus rostos.

Aqueles fora de longe o melhor aniversário que ele já tivera os três tinham passado o dia inteiro junto, brincaram na piscina, jogaram diversos jogos incluindo Paintball e se divertiram mais do que nunca, novamente a mascara de seu pai estava longe se ser vista naquele momento a felicidade sendo a única conhecida em suas feições.

A próxima lembrança não era boa nem ruim era o velório de um homem que havia sido o braço direito do seu pai e durante o velório Carlos explicava o motivo de velar os mortos, de como mostrar as condolências eram importantes e ao mesmo tempo era um modo de conforto para todos os que ficaram compartilhando uma dor comum e a promessa de que sua vida seria sempre lembrada por aqueles que os ama... Noah tinha ficado encantando e ele só iria perceber muito mais tarde que isso só era aplicado no caso de pessoas normais e não de famílias mafiosas.

A memória que retornou era dolorosa, como fisicamente dolorosa já que fora quando ele tinha 10 anos e enquanto corria pela casa ele caíra da escada e quebrara o braço ruim o suficiente para uma pequena parte do osso parecer fazendo uma dor avassaladora percorrer todo o seu sistema dentro de apenas um segundo de feito a lesão, um grito de dor percorreu o local e em menos de dois minutos seu pai tinha aparecido e com o rosto cheio de preocupação o levara rapidamente para o carro a caminho do hospital.

Noah recordou com carinho de como o homem tinha quebrado as regras do hospital e ter estado com ele em todos os momentos segurando a sua mão e lhe dando conforto zelando pela sua segurança a todos os momentos, seu rosto fora a ultima coisa que ele viu, antes de se render aos sedativos que a equipe medica aplicou em seu corpo e foi o primeiro rosto que ele viu no momento em que ele acordou no quarto do hospital com o braço engessado com um sorrio e palavras de carinho.

No mesmo ano ele começara a ter aula de pressão psicológica, cobre como ele deveria suportar a dor, como ele deveria bloquear os sentimentos e passar por tudo o que possíveis sequestradores poderiam fazer com ele, é claro a coisa era muito leve e teórica mais foi o suficiente para deixa-lo aterrorizado, e Noah se perguntava por que tinha que aprender isso já que seus amiginhos da escola não sabiam, mas ele aprendia porque isso fazia seu pai orgulhoso e era tudo o que importava.

E depois dessas varias, e varias, e varias, e varias outras lembranças também vieram átona, algumas boas como as conversas, jogos de xadrez, assistir filmes, ir a shows, brincar, cantar, jogar vídeo game, simplesmente estar juntos outras não eram tão boas como as discussões, brigas, punições, obrigações entre outras não eram em nada divertidas, mas todas eram importantes porque eram momentos que ele tinha passado com o outro, que o tinha feito quem ele era.

O tempo em que eles passaram juntos, para Noah era precioso, cada momento que eles compartilharam a suas vidas, que para ele parecia tão pouco era muito mais do que muitos poderiam sequer dizer, e ele sabia com esse imenso conjunto de lembranças que possuía que ele fora muito amado que ele tivera um exemplo, um herói que ele iria idolatrar para o resto de sua vida e que sempre estaria em seu coração.

Depois que todas as lembranças se acalmaram ele olhou para o corpo do homem que sempre estaria em seu coração, sentindo seu espírito mais leve depois de ter se deixado sentir e viver essas memórias e olhando para seu rosto relaxado Noah limpou as lagrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto e com um sorriso falou:

— Espero que descanse em paz, e saiba que fora muito amado em vida como será depois da morte, você sempre esta nas minhas lembranças e no meu coração pai! Eu te amo, sempre... — e com outro sorriu Noah olhou para cima — Eu estou pronto para assumir o legado que o senhor me deixou.

Noah levou à mão direita a boca com os dois dedos maiores postos em seus lábios antes de leva-los a testa e voltar aos seus lábios mais uma vez, com um minúsculo movimento fluido de deslize para a direita antes de Noah pronunciar o lema de sua família como se fosse uma prece final.

— _**Nemo me impune lacessit**_ : ("Ninguém me fere impunemente")

 _ **PMR**_

Uma quantidade quase que astronômicas de pessoas haviam aparecido ao enterro, dos mais variáveis tipos, gêneros e etnias, era incrível ver pessoas poderosas e de alto escalão se misturar com pessoas mais simples que nem falar direito sabia isso era uma prova concreta de que a máfia englobava todo tipo de pessoa não importando de que classe social ela seja pertencente.

Noah tinha ficado a todo o momento ao lado do caixão com dois seguranças em seus flancos protegendo de possíveis ameaças enquanto as pessoas se aproximavam para prestar as suas condolências para ele, e de uma maneira incrivelmente sutil declara a sua lealdade perante a família e esperando que pudessem continuar fazendo negócios com eles.

Noah aceitou com incrível tato todos os dizeres e afirmou implicitamente que sua família embora tenha passado por uma perda horrível ira continuar firme e forte dentro das sombras, e ele esperava lealdade por parte das pessoas que lhe seguiam já que dentro da família não seria aceito traições, outra coisa deixada por dizer é que ele queria descobrir o quanto antes quem tinha feito tal crueldade com seu pai, e queria que os culpados disso pagassem pela morte.

O velório se seguiu durante varias horas a fio, muitas pessoas indo e vindo a todo o momento, algumas permaneceram durante todo o velório, vários com expressão de completa perda, mostrando que eram muito próximos de Carlos e estavam levando a morte realmente difícil, eram essas pessoas que Noah sabia que poderia confiar já que suas expressões não podiam ser nada falsas.

Quando o velório já estava chegando ao seu fim, e todas as pessoas que ali permaneceram começaram a se arrumar para ir para o local onde seria o enterro Noah viu chegando uma pessoa que ele nunca imaginaria que veria no velório de seu pai.

Um homem que já tinha chegado aos cinquenta anos e mesmo tendo cabelos começando a embranqueça ainda possuía um físico forte, mostrando que fora bem construído na juventude, os olhos castanhos possuíam um brilho estranho e em sua volta aparecia uma incrível posse de poder, coberta por uma falsa atitude de humildade.

Noah é claro não deixara transparecer o seu choque quando viu a figura mais idolatrada da cidade estar ali se aproximando com passos fluidos e dominantes antes de se postar a sua frente com um sorriso enigmático que não parecia agourar nada de bom para ninguém.

— Oh, vejo que consegui chegar a tempo de dar-lhes os meus pêsames senhor Fawks, peço desculpa por só ter aparecido tão em cima da hora assim, mais como deve imaginar eu sou um homem ocupado. — Anunciou o homem com uma voz firme.

— Eu imagino senhor Robert Walker, fico feliz que tenha conseguido aparecer, tenho certeza que meu pai se sentiria muito honrado com a sua presença — Noah pronunciou incerto e não gostou nada do brilho que havia aparecido em seu olhar.

— sim, aposto que ele seria... — Ironizou o mais velho antes de tomar uma nova postura — sabe senhor Fawks, eu gostaria te ter uma palavrinha com o senhor se me permitir.

— E o que gostaria de falar comigo senhor Walker?— Noah exigiu tenso, tentando descobrir as intenções do outro homem.

—Acho que você não quer ter essa conversa aqui — ele apontou o salão lotado— Ela vai expô-lo um pouco — comentou com um sorri irônico.

E foi com essa pequena frase que Noah percebeu que não iria gostar em nada sobre o que eles iram conversar, seus instintos pareciam ter entrado em ação e dizendo para se afastar do outro o quanto antes, pois algo de muito ruim poderia acontecer disso e se existia em uma coisa que ele confiava era em seus instintos.

— Bom senhor Walker, como o senhor pode ver esse não é exatamente o melhor momento para conversarmos, estávamos indo a caminho do cemitério tenho certeza que notou — Noah informou enquanto apontava os preparativos que estavam sendo feitos para a saída de todos.

— Vamos senhor Fawks, será que posso chama-lo de Noah? Bom seja como for Noah nossa conversa não ira demorar muito apenas um minuto e eu tenho certeza de que ela será de grande interesse para você. — Encorajou Robert não lhe dando escapatória e ao mesmo tempo fazendo o medo se instalar em seu coração, o homem era assustador.

— Bom, se não pode ser adiado — Noah concordou antes de olhar para seus seguranças e fazer um sinal para segui-los, mas Robert vendo a troca rapidamente fez a sua contestação.

— Noah, meu menino, eu acho que seria do nosso melhor interesse se a nossa pequena conversa fossem em particular, você vê, esse é um assunto muito delicado que eu quero tratar com você e quanto menos pessoas souberem melhor.

Um arrepio de medo percorreu a espinha de Noah quando outro o chamou de seu menino, nada de bom iria sair dessa conversa e ele sabia disso, mas não havia como ele pudesse impedir que ela acontecesse de qualquer modo, era bom ele arrumar as coisas o quanto antes, ate porque o qual ruim poderia ser o que o homem queria tratar com ele?

Dando outro sinal para os homens ficarem em seus lugares e andou em direção ao antigo escritório de seu pai, sendo seguido de perto pelo outro homem e sentindo seu coração apertar a cada passo que dava... No que será que ele foi se meter?


End file.
